


The Package

by dixid



Series: The Birthday Present [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixid/pseuds/dixid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason sneaks into the Batcave to leave a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Package

It wasn't absolutely necessary to sneak into the Cave to leave the package. He could have simply rung the doorbell and left the box on the front step, probably even without being caught on any security cameras. Alfred would have made sure it was directed to the proper recipient; not even the demon spawn would have prevented his execution of that duty.

This way was much more fun. He liked to imagine the look on Big Bird's face when he saw the box sitting on the workstation. First the paranoia would set in; the box would be scanned for possible threats. Once Dick was convinced it was harmless, and gave in to the temptation of opening the outer box he'd see the gift box, wrapped in the tackiest, glittery paper available in Gotham.

The present itself wasn't much to look at. Thick notebooks filled with his observations on ways to improve security of the Cave, along with a smaller notebook detailing the movements of Red Robin since he'd left the city.

He knew that Dick could have found much of that particular information out on his own, but he wanted to let his family know he was on still on-duty. It might not be greatest present, but Jason knew that Dick would understand that it was the thought that counted.


End file.
